ROJA NOVELA
by mary wesley
Summary: TE HAS PREGUNTADO SI EXISTE EL VERDADERO AMOR EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE MENOS LO HABIAS ESPERADO PS ESO MISMO SE PREGUNTA CIERTA PELIRROJA ENTRA YA... Y DEJA RR JEJEJE NO LO OLVIDES


Es un fic alternativo no son magos jajaja pa k kde claro ron es el gemelo de ginny y harry tiene la misma edad que ella al igual que draco y hermione

**Mi roja telenovela**

Todo comenzó cuando te conocí a mis escasos 15 años nunca habría imaginado que serias para mi, con tu tierna sonrisa me viste y con ese simple gesto me enamoraste… como fue déjame decirte….

**COMO INICIO **

Era como un día cualquiera me levante sin ganas de ir ala escuela abajo se oía gritar a mi madre que el desayuno ya estaba servido y yo aun sin ánimo que tape con la almohada y rogaba por 5 min. Mas….. Otro grito alcance a oír pero mas cerca era mi madre gritando y golpeando la puerta de mi cuarto para que me levantara... Ya sin ninguna otra opción decidí levantarme… YA ME LEVANTE MUJER DEJA DE GRITAR grite..Siendo lo único para que se calmara aquella fiera por la mañana que de seguro hasta los vecinos de seguro escucharon...

MALDICION ya se me hiso tarde grite con mayor fuerza al ver que faltaban solo 15 min para las 8 definitivamente ya veo por k andaba tan molesta… me termine de vestir como al diablo que vio la cruz y Sali de mi habitación al bajar por las escaleras casi choco con mi hermano ron que ya estaba listo y por sus rastro de pan en la boca ya desayunado…. QUE CRUEL ERES POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE le dije al pasar por mi lado..

LEVANTARTE ESTAS LOCA SERIA COMO DESPERTAR A UN OSO A MEDIO INVIERNO…. Contesto corriendo al ver mi puño amenazándolo ..

NO VAS A DESAYUNAR HIJA….

NO GRACIAS MAMA…diciendo esto tome un pan tostado y Salí corriendo a tomar el autobús…

GINNY POR POCO NO ALCANZAS A LLEGAR…me dijo mi mejor amiga en todo el ancho mundo hermione

LO SE HERMI PERO ESTABA SOÑANDO TAN BIEN QUE NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE NADA SE INTERFIRIERA ENTRE YO Y EL CHICO DE MIS SUEÑOS…

Y YA SABES QUIEN ES EL DE TUS SUEÑOS…

NO HERMI CADA VEZ QUE ME DESPIERTO OLVIDO SU CARA QUIZAS SEA EL DESTINO QUE NO DESEE QUE LO CONOSCA AUN

TALVEZ AMIGA… POR CIERTO ME ACABAN DE DECIR LUNA QUE VA A VER UN CHICO NUEVO

ENSERIO .. JAJA LA VERDAD NO ME INTERESA TENGO EN MEJORES COSAS EN QUE PENSAR…

SI TU LO DICES GINNY….

---------MAS TARDE

ACKK QUE ABURRIDO ME DUERMO ….pense al ver al profesor de matematicas mas aburrido del mundo…

JAJAJA VAMOS GINNY NO ES TAN ABURRIDO MIRA LA ARITMETICA ES INTERESANTE YO DESDE QUE TENGO 7 AÑOS HE LEIDO VARIOS LIBROS QUE…

SHHHH HERMI QUE ABURRES A MI CEREBRO TAMBIEN …..

MMM ESTA NIÑA ….

SI HERMI NIÑA HELLO TENGO 15 A QUIEN LE INTERESA ARITMETICA CON TODO ESE MUNDO QUE ESPERA POR MI POR FAVOR NO ME VENGAS CON ESO DE NIÑA…

PERO GINNY….

EJEMMM… LAMENTO INTERRUMPIRLAS NIÑAS PERO ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON LA CLASE ME DA GUSTO PRESENTARLES A UN ALUMNO QUE ACABA DE LLEGAR DE LONDRES , POR FAVOR PRESENTATE A TUS COMPAÑEROS…

HOLA MI NOMBRE ES HARRY POTTER, TENGO 15 AÑOS

Y en ese momento lo vi mi corazon palpito a mil, mi estomago sintio mariposas cosa que nunca pense que iba a sentir por que según mi hermano charly iba a pasar pero bueno continuo con mi historia…. Que bello y ahí estaba a escasos 10 años aquel chico que me iba robar mi corazón por tanto tiempo como describirselo era simplemente perfecto con sus lindas gafas que lo hacian ver intelectual hasta esa hermosa sonrisa que hiso derretir a medio salon y no cabe duda que su mayor impacto eran aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas ..ohh si que era perfecto…

DISCULPA ME PERMITES PASAR …

Eee como que paso dije con casi toda la baba escurriendo mi boca… PERDON QUE….

SI ME PERMITES PASAR TU BRAZO NO ME DEJA…

HAA …

OH DISCULPAME….le conteste con el color rojo en mi cara… diablos diablos lo primero que me dice y yo la cago ackkkk muy bien ginny felicidades de seguro ha de pensar que soy una retrasada prabo ginny…tierra trágame….

MUY BIEN HECHO GINEVRA… dijo una vocesita en mi espalda

ACK CALLATE DRACO…

MMM MUY MAL NO DEVERIAS SER TAN AGRESIVA VAS A ENVEJESER MUY RAPIDO JAJA..

DRACO TE LO ADVIERTO

OK OK YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO JAJAJA

G: MUERETE

D: SI TU VIENES CONMIGO

G: JAJAJA HAY DRAKITO NO CAMBIAS

D: NOP PARA QUE ESTAMOS LOS AMIGOS

G: MMM AMIGOS PA ESTOS AMIGOS

D: NAAA SHH QUE SI NO LE DIRE AL CHICO NUEVO QUE TE GUSTA

G: PERO COMO….

D: PÒR FAVOR GINNY SI CASI HACES UN MAR CON TU BABA, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES NO DIRE NADA YO SI ME CONSIDERO TU AMIGO EEE

G: DRACO YO … GRACIAS

SEÑORITA WESLEY YA QUE LA VEO HABLANDO MUY AGUSTO CON SU COMPAÑERO PASE A HACER EL EJERCICIO QUE ESTA EN EL PIZARRON DE SEGURO YA LO TERMINO NO ES ASI..

NO PROFESOR… NO LO HE TERMINADO

MM WESLEY WESLEY QUE HARE CON USTED MALFOY Y USTED ¡

ME TEMO QUE NO SEÑOR

MMMM ALQUIEN APARTE DE LA SEÑORITA GRANGER HA TERMINADO

YO PROFESOR …

PASE SR. POTTER …

LISTO …

MUY BIEN POTTER PARA SER TU PRIMER DIA, PUEDE SENTARSE

SH SH SH...

MMM QUE DRACO

PARECE QUE YA VEO QUE TE GUSTA DEBE SER LO NERDDD JAJAJA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

CALLATE DRACO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

ULTIMA VEZ SILENCIO USTEDES 2

SI SEÑOR….

Y asi fue como lo conoci quien sabe que deparara mi futuro pero se que sera divertido o ustedes que creen…..

CONTINUARA…..

XOXOX El amor no es sólo besos y abrazos, porque alguien puede amar con todo el corazón sin tocar ni ser tocado. XOXOXO


End file.
